1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved drive system for massage tables that stimulate circulation or make muscles or joints supple in parts of the human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various motorized massage mechanisms are known. Frequently, a flat lounge top is utilized to support a prone human body and the lounge top is moved back and forth longitudinally over the generally stationary massage mechanism. Different areas of the body are thus alternately subjected to the massage mechanism.
The lounge top should be secured to the massage mechanism and be capable of supporting the weight of a human body. It is desirable to move the lounge top very slowly back and forth past the massage mechanism at an even rate of speed.
Therefore, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a drive system for mechanized massage tables that will operate to move the lounge top reciprocally at a slow, even rate of speed.
It is also an object and purpose of the present invention to provide an improved method of attachment of the lounge top to the mechanized massage table to provide a secure attachment yet allow movement of the lounge top thereon.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a massage table drive system that is simple in design and economical to manufacture.